


Switch Up

by shou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Closets, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Third Years, chika is tired, they're shirtless briefly? that doesnt count as T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shou/pseuds/shou
Summary: It’s not like it really matters what number jersey he’s wearing, it’s just a match against Nekoma, their rivals-slash-best-friends, it’s no big deal. He looks in the mirror, an–“Tanaka Ryuunosuke!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> im tired  
> i wrote this for a dEAR FRIEND OF MINE  
> my daughter  
> the light of my life  
> i havent looked at it since i shut my laptop without saving  
> alternate title: "The fic of cutt off sentences"

“Hey! Ennoshita-senpai!” 

Chikara doesn’t turn around. He won’t. He knows better. He’s the captain of the team, he won’t fall for whatever it is Kohaku is doing. 

“I thought you gave Tanaka-senpai the number one jersey! Didn’t you say something about ‘deserving and also whiny?’ Ennoshita-senpai, are you listeni–!” 

The voice is cut off by Chikara himself whirling around and grabbing their impudent junior libber by the front of his shirt to drag him forward and stare directly into his eyes, their noses only a few millimeters apart. 

“And that bruise! So are you into doing it rou–eep!” Kohaku fails to finish yet another sentence, this time landing unceremoniously on his butt on the hard floor. He’s so tiny and Chikara forgets this, and feels a little bad when he hears the pained squeak as his kouhai hits the ground, but he’s already hurrying past their team to the restroom. 

It’s not like it really matters what number jersey he’s wearing, it’s just a match against Nekoma, their rivals-slash-best-friends, it’s no big deal. He looks in the mirror, an–

“ _Tanaka Ryuunosuke!”_

He’s going to kill his ace. 

 

: : :

 

“You need to–ah!–you need to remember your uniform for today’s match.” 

“I _know,_ babe! It’s oka–make that sound again–ay, I’ll remember, relax.” 

“And keep your mouth belo–ooooh god Ryuu yes do that again!” 

How he ever let Tanaka bribe his way all the way to his house, up the stairs to his room, and onto his bed, Chikara will never know. It’s sort of becoming a trend in the past few months, and while it’s better than the clubroom or a storage closet, it’s still dangerous territory. After all, neither of Chikara’s parents are exactly aware of the fact he’s let this bald hooligan into his pants. But the bed is comfy, Tanaka’s hands work miracles across his torso under his shirt, and the world really hates letting Chikara have any control. When it comes to those hands, that determined mouth that calls Chikara things like “babe” and “Chika” and variations thereof, he’s so totally helpless. 

They’re sprawled on his bed, Tanaka’s shirt long forgotten and tossed who knows where, and by the looks of it, Chikara’s shirt is about to become a second causality. His room his warm, so his shiver when the shirt is tugged over his head is definitely not from the cold. 

“We just got dressed, Ryuu,” Chikara almost whines, but now he can feel the heat radiating off of Tanaka directly against his skin, and he can only talk because his boyfriend’s mouth as made a migration south. There’s that tongue and those sharp teeth nipping at his collarbone, sucking at his neck, lingering long enough that Chikara just _knows_ there’s going to be a mark. 

“Just five more minutes?” Tanaka looks up when he says this, his lips all red and kiss-swollen, stuck out in a pleading out. He’s so freaking cute, and Chikara is so freaking screwed.

“I hate you,” he mumbles, his hands already moving to settle on Tanaka’s hips. “You’re a bad influence.” 

“You loooove me!” Tanaka sing songs, laughing as he peppers kisses down Chikara’s neck to his chest. It’s said in jest, but it still makes Chikara’s poor heart beat out some bizarre rhythm that probably isn’t normal. 

The alarm set on Chikara’s phone is what pulls them apart, as Tanaka is suddenly on the receiving end of an unceremonious shove to the chest. “Alright, up you get, you big lug. Get your uniform, pack up!” 

They stuff their bags in unison. Or rather, Tanaka shoves everything in his, Chikara folds and places his clothes and other articles of necessary things in his bag. They don’t check to see whose is whose, their piles stayed pretty separate. They should be safe. They end at about the same time, stand, and lean forward on instinct to kiss again. This time is quicker, sweeter, less tongue and puffy cheeks and sparkling eyes. Not that Chikara would ever describe his eyes as sparkling…

He has a match to focus on. 

: : :

 

He’s going to kill his ace. 

Dead. Tanaka Ryuunosuke is going to be dead within the next five seconds. 

“You called?” Tanaka sticks his head into the restroom, his wolfish grin saying everything Chikara needs to know. He stares at the large, white ‘1’ on Tanaka’s chest, then back to himself in the mirror, at the glaringly bright ‘2.’ 

“Did you switch our uniforms?” Chikara’s voice is very quiet. He doesn’t accuse, not yet.  


“I figured we needed a chance to help each other change…?” Even sheepish and guilty, Tanaka is still so _adorable_ as he shrugs his shoulders and grins a little too widely, showing even more teeth than normal. 

“Help each other… No!” 

“But Chika!” 

“No!” 

“The supply closet is all empty, what with Shoyo being caught up in welcoming Nekoma…” 

Chikara hates his impulse control. He hates Tanaka. He hates their stupid uniforms. 

“The broom bucket was moved out of it, if that’s a perk.” 

Most of all, he hates supply closets. 

“Lead the way…” 

He ignores Tanaka’s victory dance. 

**Author's Note:**

> i like writing chika??  
> this sucks  
> bye kids give the world more ennotana


End file.
